


Night out...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Supportive Derek Hale, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles is moping and Derek isn't having any of that..Cause he is the Alpha.. ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Night out...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me..
> 
> I hope you love it x)

Stiles is laying on his bed as he feels his favourite hoodie gets thrown on his face.

"Get up!" a deep voice says and Stiles groans.

"I said get up Stiles...." the Alpha repeats clearly annoyed.

"What do you want?" Stiles whines still under his covers holding them tight cause he knows what it follows. 

"I want you to get up NOW" the werewolf growls pulling the covers from the man who seems shocked and whines sitting up unwillingly.

"Can't you just let me be???" the human protests and wears the hoodie Derek threw to him, needed the warmth.

"No. You are done moping!" the werewolf responds and folds his hands around his chest waiting for the human to get dressed.

"I'm not going out.. I'm never going out again..." Stiles declares and mimics the werewolf's pose.

"You have no choice..." Derek responds and grabs him by the arms to lift him up.

"Please Derek... I can't..." Stiles pleads.

"Stiles no.. You are not staying inside anymore..." the Alpha declares and shoves the shoes towards his feet.

"Get dressed!" he orders and waits impatiently.

"It's night!" Stiles declares impatiently and pouts his lips.

Derek is never gonna fall for that and he knows it.

He huffs and puffs and gets dressed as slow as he can. Once he is done Derek entwines their fingers and drags the human downstairs.

Stiles is shocked by the action and follows the werewolf.

He tries not to stumble anywhere as Derek leads him towards the middle of the preserve.

"If you're planning to kill me you could do it in my bed..It's freezing out here.." Stiles mocks and Derek purposely ignores him.

There are soft lights somewhere upfront and Stiles curiosity grows.

There is a tent, a blanket in front it and a basket.

WTF?

'What is this?" Stiles asks shocked.

"You cant stay in the house forever Stiles... It was just a step back, It doesn't mean anything... You are gonna make it next time... And I thought a night out could cheer you up... I hate clubs and crowded places, the woods and nature is more of my happy place. It used to bring me joy and I used to camp a lot when I was a teenager.. It was my favourite spot..." Derek says as he sits in the blanket and pulls out sandwiches he has obviously made for them.

"Eat up." he instructs as the human sits by his side and takes the handmade delicious sandwich Derek has made for them.

Stiles is not surprised by Derek's initiative. The Alpha has been through a lot by now but he has always been next to his pack.

Help them in anyway possible, offer comfort, support and anything else they might need.

Stiles knows that Derek means well he is just disappointed with himself at the moment.

"I was so close to perform that spell and I just lost it.." he whispers.

"Just because you didn't manage one spell doesn't mean you failed.. Stop being so hard on yourself... You will get to the druid Council next year no big deal.. And one week of mopping is too much... Even for you... Drama queen" the Alpha teases and Stiles plays offended.

"Hey!!" Stiles says with his mouth full trying to sound offended.

" You have managed to do every spell that comes in your way. You will figure this out.. You always do..."Derek says and makes the younger man stare.. 

"Thanks for sharing this place with me.. And the vote of confidence.." Stiles says and smiles a little blushing. 

"No problem. I'm here for you Stiles." Derek says and Stiles' heart melts a bit.. 

There is comfortable silence while Stiles gazes upon the night sky shivering a bit. 

The werewolf comes closer pulling the human towards him and folding his bigger body around the mage.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks getting comfortable against the warmer body. 

"Keeping you warm obviously.. You are shaking like a leaf.." the werewolf folds his arms around him and hides on the human's neck. 

"I can always start a fire.." Stiles protests as he snuggles closer to the arms of the Alpha. 

"And torch this place to the ground?? No thanks" Derek sasses. 

"Oh! The wolf has got jokes.. Is this how is gonna be?" Stiles asks.. 

"If you want... Yes..." Derek responds and Stiles is certain they are not talking about spell casting anymore.. 

"Der?...." Stiles asks softly like a caress.. 

The werewolf hums exhaling on the young man's neck sending shivers down his body... 

"What if... What if I want more..? Of this... Of us? Of you..." Stiles asks again while his heart beats ike crazy..

"All you have to do is ask.." Derek turns Stiles face and looks at him in the eyes.. 

"Alpha my ass..!!!!" Stiles protests and claims Derek' s lips before he tries to react. 

Derek melts into it holding the human tight... 

They spend the rest of the night gazing at the sky, making wishes to the shooting stars and falling asleep on each other arms.. 

Stiles casts the spell right the next month... 

He doesn't go to the council. 

He has all he needs right there in Beacon Hills. 

An Alpha.. 

Love.. 

Pack.. 

Family... 

Mate.. 

Magic can always wait.. ;) 

The end.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile..


End file.
